After B-day Surprise Reader x Levi
by AOTotaku
Summary: It's after reader-chan's birthday and somehow ends up in Levi's room T for language and sexual themes (ps I've gotten better since then trust me and my 23 watchers on deviantart)


before you get all crazy I wrote this on deviantart for a birthday gift to a friend and i decided to post it here. again

Mmm… Where am I?" You questioned rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. _"__W-wait this isn't my room! Where am I?! Ugh think _think! What did you do yesterday that got you in to this room! Um... Ow why the hell does it hurt to think hard?!_

Looking around the room desperately trying to find out who's room you were in you managed to find out that the person was very neat like a certain corporal you had a crush on, and that whoever brought you here brought put you in only an oversized shirt like it was a male shirt. The shirt had a nice smell to it like lavender (A/N: Ironic I'm allergic to anything that has lavender in it.) Looking around the room you found out that you were not in any room you were in the one and only Levi's room with no idea how in the world you got there.

"W-while I guess I could leave before this (what you though) prank goes too far and I get trouble. But when your had met the cold metal and you tried to turn it your eyes went wide. Shaking the door knob more didn't help either the door was look and you were soon to be dead.

"Okay _ it's fine just say that you had no idea on how you got here and someone brought you here without you knowing. That will work right, right." You said you yourself trying to calm yourself down. "Let's try finding out how to get out of here." You looked around found a window and another door. Going to the other door first you find out that it's Levi's bathroom.

"Da F why the hell is everything so shiny?!" Literately everything was practically shiny! Yes even the toilet...

"Well i guess a little look wouldn't hurt." Waling over to the mirror you saw that your (h/c) hair was pulled up to into a messy ponytail. You shrugged and decided to leave your hair be and look around more.

"What secrets do you hold in here my dear Levi, tch I wish I was his." You said mocking your on imagination. Walking to the nearest cabinet you opened it to find first aid thinks and sprays.

"Ugh there's nothing good here let's go to his desk may be here's something good there!" You walked out of the bathroom and to Levi's desk and opened the first drawer, then the next, and then the third on.

"Whoa what is... a-are those pictures of me?!" You reached for the pile of pictures and look through them. Looking through the pictures you saw one with you bending over to grab something, you stretching (the way your stretching ** art/…** oh and if you could follow him. His cosplay is awesome!) only in your sports bra and short with Mikasa's body half cut off, another one with you changing into your nightgown, and many others...

"Is a dream come true or I'm really high and I'm daydreaming about this." You questioned. "Oh well." Getting up from the chair you walked over to Levi's dress for a little surprise that you didn't know of. Opening the door to his dresser you saw one of you favorite (F/C) panties with you matching bra.

"W-what does he have these for?" your face - O/O "Tch I'll be taking theses back." then walked over to the window to try to get out of the room. Using all your force you tried opening the window. "Ngh... Damn it why the hell is it so hard to open this stupid window." Trying again but no avail. On top of that footsteps where approaching the door. Closer, closer, and closer, You eye's became wide when the doorknob turned. The person you dreaded the most to come.

"Levi..." You said breathlessly.

"Tch looks like the brat finally woke up." Levi said not daring to look at you let alone glance at you when he took a sip of his steaming tea.

"W-wait you knew I was here the whole time?!"

"Sure if you want to put it that way." Levi said walking over to his desk while you on the other hand walked over to his bed and sat there.

"Why exactly am I here for?"

"Tch you are clue less aren't you?"

"Just tell me so I can leave." You said crossing your arms over your chest completely forgetting you were in Levi's t-shirt and not in your uniform.

"Who said i would let you leave?"

"I did."

"And when did you become a higher rank then me."

"IDK just tell me the hell I got here."

"Do you really want to know how the hell you get here?"

"Yes you said eagerly."

"Whatever, it all happened yesterday."

~Flashback time! ~

_"Hanji *hic* this is the best *hic* birthday!" You yelled to the brunette_

"And Levi said not letting you have *hic* a Birthday party would be fun!" Looking at Levi you could tell he was very bored and annoyed with all the noise. Hanji too look over to the boy what had crossed his legs drinking red wine.

"*Hic* Okay maybe it's not fun for *hic* him." Hanji said.

"Oh *hic* Well." Taking another swing of you poison.

"Happy birthday _!" Yelled your three friends Eren,Miksas,and Armin.

"Thanks!" You yelled back.

"Um _ i don't feel so good so I'm going to the b-bathroom!" The brunette said before running off.

"Oh God I hope I don't do anything stupid." But too bad for you the drunkenness took over your body. Walking to Levi you sat next to him.

"Tch what do you want brat?" Levi spat.

"I Love Levi heichou! You suddenly yelled.

"Says the drunken one." Levi said unfazed. But the next thing you did surprised the fuck out of him. You turned him face and kissed his lips! Blushing madly Levi set down his wine and kissed you back. His tongue grazed you lip wanting entrance which you gladly accepted. Levi broke the kiss for what seemed like forever. Levi then carried you bridal style to his room.

(And the rest is to your imagination!) 

"Well I'll be leaving." You said with a blush.

"Did I say you were dismissed cadet?" Levi said with closed eyes while taking a sip of his tea.

"No sir."

"Then sit your but down."

"But si-"

"Levi."

"Levi I can't just say here forever."

"I chose what I wanted of you punishment you know."

"P-punishment?"

"Get over here." Walking shyly to Levi you stood next to Levi. With one swift movement Levi had you in his arms with one arm around your waist with his other on his side. Looking at Levi's eyes you could only see lust. Levi drove his lips to on to your lips. Levi still holding on to you lied you on his desk. Then broke the kiss

"L-Levi..." You stuttered out

"Hmm" Levi hummed in your hair. Afterwards Levi moved his lips on to your neck and nipped at the delicate skin.

"I-I don't think w-we s-should be doing this." You know it was wrong but you wanted it to happen at the same time.

"Does it look like a I care." Levi whispered in your ear and proceeded to pleasure you.  
At once Levi's lips meet yours while his hands meet the buttons of your shirt then you boys.  
Levi's tongue grazed you bottom lip wanting entrance but you did not accept his request. So in desperate need Levi gripped your right boy (if you don't understand boys mean boobies and boy is boob...) making you arch your back and gasp in pleasure. Levi took this as a perfect moment to slip his tongue in your mouth. Levi wanting to tease you then broke the kiss.

"Levi!" You whined

"Who said I was stopping there." He the attack your neck with kisses. Levi was still playing with you boob was making your lower region warm and wet. Levi's lips soon met your collar bone. One of Levi's arms slid down your legs and brought it up placed it on his shoulder. Still teasing you stop groping you. And attacked you swallow lips. Tugging at your pants he teased you at your downstairs area. Then all of a sudden stopped.

"Levi!" You whined "Why'd you stop!"

"That was you punishment but come back here tonight and I'll finish what I started and I'll make sure you scream my name just for an extra punishment." Levi whispered in your ear before getting off of you.

Let's just say Levi sure dose keep his promises.

AND A SPECIAL HAPPY B-DAY TO MADDIE612! Sorry for any mistake!


End file.
